


Acrotomophilia

by haganenoheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acrotomophilia, Apotemnophilia, Kink, M/M, eruri - Freeform, levi has weird kinks, sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin lost an arm but gained an admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrotomophilia

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently found out that this was an actual thing. So naturally, I had to write a ficlet about it.

“Do you find it strange?”

Blue eyes narrowed. This was clearly a trick question designed to make him stumble and fall into a trap. He just didn't understand what Levi had to gain from trapping him.

It wasn't like Levi was in charge here.

“I do,” Erwin replied finally. He glanced at the black-haired man with a small smirk. “Does that mean that you will walk away? Find some other unfortunate bastard like me who might be interested?”

Levi let out a derisive snort. “You never said you weren’t interested.”

Erwin’s mouth twisted. “You’re right. I didn’t.”

Though a lot of people tended to joke that Levi followed Erwin around like a puppy dog, the Commander himself decided then and there that Levi was more of a cat – graceful, subtle movements that complimented a loud mouth and complete honesty. Add a dash of feline cunning and there he was, Levi Ackerman, the runt of the Underworld’s litter, Humanity’s Strongest, and a freak for other people’s wounds.

“You’re sure about this, then?” Levi asked, getting into Erwin’s lap and making himself comfortable like he had done it a thousand times before. Except contrary to what the others thought, he hadn’t. Erwin and Levi had been weirdly close from the start, and this had been bound to happen. Erwin had just miscalculated when and why.

Then again, he would have never predicted something like this.

“I’m sure,” he managed, his voice strangely hoarse and low. Levi’s eyes became slits as he inspected the blond man’s face for any sign of wavering. Erwin remained stoic.

Levi’s hand covered the stump.

Erwin’s breath remained in his chest for much longer than was healthy.

Long, thin fingers that were so used to caressing the handles of weapons were surprisingly tender as they danced over the cutoff between Erwin and what had once been his arm. The gauze fell to the floor to reveal a freshly-healed wound, too red to have been there for a long time, but good enough for touching without making Erwin wince.

“Do you still feel it?” Levi asked the question that Erwin had gotten so many times before from others. It was strange, now that his arm was gone, so many people seemed to have started caring about it. Erwin preferred to find that funny.

“Sometimes.”

“Do you miss having it?”

Erwin had to consider that question for a while. He supposed he was only human. He had been designed with two arms in mind. At the same time, the moral part of him that constantly sat on a high horse like a harbinger of the end of the world seemed to think that sacrifices were necessary. Arms were just that. Necessary sacrifices. Ticket stubs on the way to absolution.

“Yes,” he said finally, licking his lips. Levi smirked.

“Was it your jerk-off hand?”

Erwin couldn't help but laugh at that. The vibrations made Levi’s smaller form shake against his chest. The laughter subsided as Levi’s lips suddenly found their way to the stump, granting it the smallest, most austere of kisses. Levi pulled back to gauge Erwin’s reaction. He felt it against his thigh.

“You think this is normal because you’re the same,” he concluded, and for a moment, Erwin thought he saw relief in those slate-grey eyes. Levi’s expression shuttered after a mere moment, though, so Erwin pretended to ignore it.

“Maybe,” he said. “Nobody ever wanted to do it with me… in this state.”

“I don’t want to do it with _you_ ,” Levi replied quickly. “I just find it hot that you don’t have an arm.”

“Fair enough. I find it hot that you find it hot, then,” Erwin replied, reaching out to stroke Levi’s cheek with the stump. The younger man’s eyes closed.

“More.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line on tumblr, if you're interested :)


End file.
